


Moirails With Benefits

by Colbatros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tentabulges, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colbatros/pseuds/Colbatros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night spent with his moirail, Gamzee, takes a turn for the unexpected after him and Karkat have a fight about their pale relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moirails With Benefits

You cannot believe you actually were eager to have a moirail. You just hate your past-self so much for ever wishing that this one quadrant would be filled one day, especially not by someone like _him_. Yeah, now that you think of it, you’d rather be culled than be forced in a pale relationship with this fucking excuse of a friend.

Tonight was ‘Moirails Night’, as he said. You had never heard of the term before, you’re pretty sure he made it up, but you thought you had to do your part as a pale bro so that your relationship wouldn’t fall apart, like you had expected it would from the very beginning. Despite how unstable and precarious this whole experience had been for the two of you, you still managed to keep ties and stay as moirails. You guess you’ll have to be stuck with this juggalo asshole for a while now.

Oh, because it wasn’t obvious you were talking about Gamzee? Who else could fit the role of the shittiest moirail the Mother Grub ever had the misfortune of producing, who would not only annoy the fuck out of you but would also force you to spend time with him doing gog-awful ‘bonding activities’ after manipulating you into thinking that you weren’t enough of a good friend to him?

Gamzee had made a whole list of ‘fun things’ you two would partake in, such as face-painting ( _woohoo_ ), rap battles ( _best thing in the world_ ) or even juggling sopor stained clubs until one of you received them straight in the face ( _wow why did no one ever think of doing that before_ ). When he proposed to bake his famous pies when you got hungry, you quickly – and vehemently – declined the offer and, instead, actually cooked him a suitable dinner for once. Gamzee mustn’t have been accustomed to this, because he kept complimenting your shitty cuisine, which really wasn’t that amazing. But hey, at least you made the clown happy, right? That’s what moirails are for, _right_?

At least all of this nonsense was out of way. The juggalo moron was now out of idea – who would have believed Tavros’ _fascinating_ game of fiduspawn wouldn’t last the whole evening? Jeegus, what a fucking dimwit -, so you proposed the two of you could maybe watch a couple of romcoms you thought of bringing with you at his hive. It took a bit of bargaining before he finally accepted; Gamzee demanded that he could watch a bunch of his horror movies which, according to you, shouldn’t be seen by anyone and instead dumped into the deepest of oceans only to be forgotten by every single living creature ever. Yes, they are that bad. But, you gave in and let him watch his dumb movies.

Now that those insults to modern cinematography were out of the way, you two were tucked under a warm woolen blanket, watching a scene from your favourite romcom where the protagonist’s matesprit finally discovered her lover’s flushed feelings for his ex-moirail and intended on hitting on his fresh kismesis, just to spite him even more. Your head nestled in Gamzee’s neck, you tried concentrating on the intricate plot that was unfolding before you, but the loud wheezing coming out of his chitinous windhole kept covering the dialogue and distracting you. You tried repositioning yourself so that the sound wouldn’t bother you so much, but there was nothing to do.

-Gamzee, could you please stop breathing like a fucking monocotyledonous flowering plants shredding machine and let me watch my movie for once? you snapped, your complaint faintly muffled by the downy plaid fabric slightly covering your mouth.

The highblood barely moved his head to look at you, bearing his usual wide smile on his smug face. His eyes were as dead as they could be, as if he wasn’t able to process any word that was coming out of your mouth. This just made you even angrier.

-Look, we watched your shitty horror movies about psychotic clowns going on murderous rampage, now it’s my turn, okay?

Nope, still no response from planet Makara, despite the numerous signals satellite Vantas kept trying to send it.  You sighed heavily and hissed in the blanket, trying to contain all of your rage deep within you. You know you aren’t supposed to get mad, even less yell at your moirail, ever, because of the risks of an outburst putting a term to the much needed moirallegiance going on between you two. The clown needed you, and in a way you needed him back.

When Gamzee finally spoke, it was in a raspy and tired voice, echoing through your head like a roar;

-Bro, I wouldn’t want you to all up and dislike the whole experience because of me, and I’m usually a tolerant troll, but this movie right here is the motherfucking worst thing I’ve ever watched. But I’m tryin’ real hard for you, you know?

Oh no. He wasn’t going to say it. He wouldn’t fucking dare.

- _Best friend?_

Oh hell no, that was it. Not only did he insult you and your taste in movies, but now he pretended like none of it mattered anymore after all of _this?_ After all the shit he made you go through because you were his moirail? After all your efforts not to bash his head into the nearest pole and be done with it? Your hands were shaking violently with anger, and you couldn’t control that irritating twitch in your cheeks. With fists and teeth clenched, you tried to keep those words from coming out of your mouth and drop like bombs, but it was no use.  

- **GAMZEE, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO ME.**

Beneath your skin you felt his muscles tighten suddenly.

- **I have it up to my fucking ass with your bullshit tonight, and I can’t stand it any longer. I’ve put up with your idiocy this whole time without saying a fucking thing, but I swear to Gog Gamzee, if I hear one last thing come out of your mouth, _one more fucking thing_ , I will fucking murder you and paint these walls with the remains of what used to be your body. Did I make myself clear?!**

The atmosphere was tense, just like Gamzee’s whole being. The silence was filled by nothing but your heavy pants and the distant sound of the movie still playing in the background. The both of you remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, but only turned out to be a couple of minutes. With your head still burrowed in his shoulder, you tried to calm the frustrated shaking of your body.

But the clown listened to your orders. Not once did he say a single word. Not once did you hear a sound come out of his chitinous windhole. He kept quiet, like a frightened animal that could do nothing but remain idle, frozen in fear. He even silenced his obnoxious breathing.

When he finally did move, it was to place one of his hands on your head. By then you were much more tranquil than before, so the gesture didn’t bother you as much as it would have in the past. His nervous fingers stroke the black thick hair, playing with the curls and gently tugging on some of them. Gamzee’s tender petting managed to ease the tension in your body, making every strained muscle finally relax. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes, just trying to forget what had just happened. You just wanted to hide under the blanket, hide in his neck and never remember the fit you just threw at your moirail for such moronic reasons. While the appeasing brushing could have been interpreted as an act of forgiveness, you still didn’t think the highblood was okay with the whole thing. He would never be okay.

You really wanted to apologize, but the words simply didn’t come to mind. Instead, you just let Gamzee stroke your hair, trying not to let the heavy atmosphere crush you. A purr climbed in the back of your throat, resonating in the juggalo’s shoulder. You closed your eyes and hid yourself a bit more under the blanket.

As the movie still went on, even though neither of you two were paying much attention to what was going on, Gamzee’s hand moved from the middle of your scalp to the skin around your horns, softly scratching along its way. The ambience was much more relaxed now, almost as if none of what just happened ever occurred. The purring grew in intensity as you slowly fell asleep, your own hand resting on the clown’s chest.

Then, he moved his fingers to the base of your horns, which sent a shock throughout your whole body, making you twitch in surprise. Eyes shot open, you bit sharply on your tongue. You were not expecting this. The feeling of his dull nails gently stroking your horns forced a faint moan out of your throat. You just hoped he hadn’t heard it.

_Alright Karkat, calm down, it’s okay, you’ve got this._

But no amount of self-coaching could ever help your right now. With each pet, you just groaned more and more, until he could notice it loud and clear. You were squirming under his touch, trying to contain yourself from biting in his flesh. But never did he stop.

Instead, he just kept going at it and scratched your skin more intensely. It had a very powerful effect on you, in fact so powerful that you could feel the ever so tiny amount of liquid puddle under your crotch. You tried crossing your legs to keep your sheath from opening up, but it was no use.

-G-Gamzee, please stop, you’re making m-

Your breath was cut short when your bulge finally writhed out of your sheath and wiggled against your leg, leaving a warm and gooey trail of fluid behind it. Your underwear was nearly soaked by now, and you just hoped none of it would show under the cover of the blanket. But when it was finally kicked off, thanks to a spasm in your leg, your whole face suddenly got red. The surprised look Gamzee gave you was a clear indicator that he had noticed the wet spot forming on your crotch. His hand froze. The entire world froze.

The clown shifted his body so that the back of your head rested on both of his thighs. You could feel the musky scent of his breath on your face as his was mere centimeters away from yours. His nose barely touched your skin. Like a tease. Fuck was he flexible.

When Gamzee planted a sudden kiss on your lips, your bulge got more violent than ever, thrashing under the fabric, desperately trying to find a way out. It didn’t last very long though; it was almost like a quick peck. The highblood lifted both of your shoulders and made you sit on his legs, his chest moving up and down on your back. He wrapped his arms around you, rested his chid on your shoulder. You could almost feel the wide smile he had slapped on his face.

His fingers made their way from your chest to your pants, and started quickly unbuttoning them. Your bulge tried to rub itself against his hands, hopeless to finally feel Gamzee’s warmth against it. When it was finally freed, it writhed around for a bit before finally finding a grip around the clown’s wrist. The hot skin against your bulge sent your head thrashing backwards, and a jerky moaned escaped from your throat.

Gamzee made you wait a bit, letting the tentacle curl and twist around his hand, kissing your neck as you stood there like the quivering mess you were reduced to. He wouldn’t let you have it your way. Not after what you’d done.

You heard a chuckle muffled in your skin when he finally began pumping your bulge, twirling his fingers around it as his hand moved up and down. Your shoulders fell down, and noisy moans and growls echoed in Gamzee’s respiteblock. Your legs were stained with genetic material, and so was his arm. You tried holding on to him, as if you were about to be launched into space by the sheer power of the feeling going through your body right now. But no matter hard you tried, no grip seemed hard enough to keep you in place. Your legs were traveled by spasms, your chest heaved with difficulty as you grasped for air each time Gamzee’s hand stroke your red bulge one more time. Quietened ‘Fuck!’ still managed to escape through your clenched teeth as you felt yourself nearing the point of no return.

Then, Gamzee just stopped. His hand freed itself from your bulge grip and cupped the bottom of your face, wet with genetic material. When you tried to say something, he forced your jaw shut.

-Now it’s your motherfucking turn to listen, Karkat.  You better apologize right here, right now, or I’m just leavin’ you like this.

Your thoughts were blurred, you couldn’t really think straight anymore, so the only response that came was a huffed “What?” which seemed to deeply displease Gamzee.

-You don’t have much choice, best friend. You’re not really in a position to refuse.

Your bulge was throbbing between your legs, and your lower abdomen just hurt from how much you were close to climax. The beating in your chest sped up as you just shook your head in search of a proper answer.

-Say it.

His nails dug into your sweaty skin.

- _Motherfucking say it._

You closed your eyes and felt your arms tighten. He was right. You had no choice.

-I’m… I’m sorry, Gamzee.

You heard his laugh resonate in your ear. His hand finally went down and clenched around your bulge, which immediately wrapped around his wrist once again. His other free hand reached under the couch for a pail as he started pumping once again.

Your back arched. Your toes curled on themselves. _Fuck_ were you close. _Fuck_ were you instants from releasing your material all over yourself. _Fuck_ were you just begging internally for him to finally place the bucket between your legs so that you could at last came, because the waiting just made your body ache with anticipation. You tried muffling your screams. To no avail.

As soon as the metal slightly brushed against your skin, your bulge suddenly retracted onto itself and stiffened. Just when Gamzee removed his hand from the bent up tentacle, the liquid started gushing forth, splashing against the bottom of the pail in a lewd melody. Cries filled the tiny room as you filled the bucket with red genetic material. Through all this haze, you thought you could make out the faint chuckle of a clown.

When the fluid finally stopped squirting in the bucket, inches away from overflowing, you just collapsed in Gamzee’s arms, trying desperately to catch your breath again. Panting heavily with your eyes closed, you heard a soft thud when the juggalo placed the pail on the ground. His embrace tightened around you, lips softly kissing the skin on your face. You tried speaking. You tried making any sound. But everything was all muffled in the back of your throat.

When the beating of your bloodpusher finally slowed down, Gamzee raised his head from your shoulder. You opened your eyes ever so slightly and turned yourself to be face to face with the highblood. You were met by his usual grin, slapped on his grossly painted figure.

You guess having him as a moirail wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always encouraged


End file.
